Sua Rainha
by xAkemihime
Summary: Roy não admitiria perder uma peça tão importante e tão querida assim. Ela era sua rainha, afinal. - Roy x Riza


**N/A:** FMA não me pertence.

Me aventurando em um novo fandom, primeira fic bem curtinha, mas vamos lá! (só lembrando que essa fic é sobre o brotherhood, ok?)

Boa leitura.

* * *

As peças já estão devidamente organizadas sobre o tabuleiro, os rivais se encaram mais uma vez com um semblante sério.

E mais um jogo se inicia.

Mustang faz seu primeiro movimento com o peão, deixando o caminho livre para as demais peças que estão por trás.

* * *

_Fuery sempre fora um subordinado prestativo – todos eram, mas ele tinha algo de diferente dos outros, aquela personalidade que trazia um ar mais feliz e infantil ao local, Roy gostava dele. Ele o serviu bem o máximo que pode, lhe ajudando a proteger Maria Ross e acobertar sua fuga da prisão. Mas logo ele se foi. Füher King Bradley rapidamente o separou de seu Coronel, mandando-o para o sul de Amestris. Mas ele fora apenas o primeiro._

_Kain Fuery, seu peão._

* * *

Oficial Grumman imita o movimento do adversário, liberando sua rainha.

Mustang movimenta sua torre, sempre atento às jogadas de Grumman. Roy gostava da torre, era uma boa peça, que apesar de movimentos limitados, lhe servia sempre de grande ajuda em suas estratégias.

* * *

_Breda não somente ajudou a preparar um corpo falso para se passar por Maria Ross, como também fez a ligação o tempo todo entre o Coronel Mustang e Ling, Barry e Falman. Além de atender ao pedido de Roy e ir até Resembool atrás do Major Armstrong para lhe trazer de volta a Central, a fim de ajudar nos planos de seu superior. Breda foi um subordinado de grande valor, Roy admitia. E ele se lamentou muito quando soube que não só seu peão fora tirado de si, como também sua torre. Breda logo foi encaminhado para trabalhar no oeste de Amestris._

_Heymans Breda, sua torre._

* * *

O tempo se passava. O silêncio predominava, sendo entrecortado pelo som das peças de xadrez se movimentando ao longo do tabuleiro.

Mustang havia perdido seu peão e sua torre. Oficial Grumman lhe lançava olhares curiosos, enquanto ele pensava em seus próximos passos.

Mais alguns movimentos e finalmente o bispo de Mustang estava livre, correndo entre as peças de Grumman, mas não por muito tempo.

* * *

_Falman havia ficado encarregado de abrigar e vigiar Barry, o Açougueiro, que assim como Al, tinha a alma aprisionada em uma armadura, e mais tarde acaba por abrigar também Ling. Falman sempre possuiu um impecável conhecimento de identidade de vítimas, locais e horários de morte, interrogando Barry desde o começo sobre o Quinto Laboratório, Homúnculos, entre outros. Passando toda a informação adquirida para o Coronel Mustang._

_Falman, assim como um bispo, se movimentava de maneira astuciosa, pensando meticulosamente em seu próximo passo. Mas apesar de sua esperteza, acabou sendo mandando para trabalhar longe de seu superior, indo para a muralha de Briggs, no norte._

_Vato Falman, seu bispo._

* * *

- Tsc. – Mustang bufou, ao ver seu bispo sendo capturado pela rainha de Grumman. Fitou suas peças do tabuleiro: rei, rainha e cavalo.

- O que fará agora, Coronel Mustang? – Oficial Grumman perguntou, ao ver a expressão séria e aflita do outro.

Porém logo Roy esboçou um pequeno sorriso, movimentando uma peça.

- Cavalo sempre me é útil nessas situações.

Verdade seja dita, para quem realmente é entendedor de um jogo de xadrez, sabe que o cavalo, com seus movimentos peculiares, é uma das melhores peças do jogo. É possível ganhar com o cavalo, ele de fato não só defende o rei, como também é capaz de realizar ótimos ataques.

* * *

_Havoc foi um dos subordinados mais importantes de Mustang. Ele não somente ajudou com a fuga de Maria Ross, como também enfrentou, juntamente com seu Coronel, o homúnculo apelidado de Lust, que supostamente era sua namorada. Havoc o tempo todo durante a luta deu apoio para Mustang, e mesmo após ser atingido, ofereceu ao Alquimista das Chamas seu isqueiro, visto que a água impedia Mustang de realizar sua alquimia._

_Porém o destino daquele cavalo fora bem pior do que ser apenas afastado temporariamente de seu superior. A luta contra Lust lhe resultou em um tiro na espinha, o que acabou por impedir seus movimentos da cintura para baixo, deixando-o paraplégico._

_Jean Havoc, seu cavalo._

* * *

Perder o cavalo não foi nada fácil para Roy Mustang. Perder uma peça tão importante era quase como determinar o fim do jogo para ele, ainda mais levando em conta que estava somente com o rei e a rainha no tabuleiro.

Mustang fitou sua rainha, pensando em seu próximo passo.

Aquela peça. Aquela simples peça posta ao lado do rei era tida como a peça mais poderosa do xadrez. Ela possuía praticamente todos os movimentos das outras peças juntas. A rainha em um jogo daquele era certamente a mais temida e a mais visada para ser destruída.

"Bem, o que fazer agora?"

* * *

_A tenente Hawkeye era sem dúvida a subordinada mais preciosa que o Coronel Mustang tinha. Ela tinha pulso firme e era a que sempre movimentava os outros, colocando-os na linha. Mas não somente isso, para Roy ela era muito, muito mais. Ela foi quem lhe apresentou a alquimia das chamas, quem ele confiou suas costas e depositou sua fé, dando permissão para até mesmo matá-lo se ele se desviasse do caminho. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado nas batalhas mais difíceis, nos momentos mais tristes._

_Ele não suportava pensar na ideia de perdê-la, nem mesmo quando o Füher King Bradley lhe disse que ela era o seu ponto fraco, nem mesmo quando este mesmo Füher tirou-a de seus braços, colocando-a como secretária pessoal dele, claramente querendo dizer que ela, a tenente Hawkeye, era a partir daquele dia, uma refém._

_Roy não admitiria perder uma peça tão importante e tão querida assim._

_Riza Hawkeye, sua rainha._

* * *

- Sabe Coronel Mustang, você teria mais chances de ganhar de mim se arriscasse mais a sua rainha, deixá-la para o final do jogo é o seu maior erro, considerando que é uma peça importante.

- Agradeço a dica, Oficial Grumman, mas a rainha deve proteger as costas de seu rei até o último minuto.

Os dois fitaram o tabuleiro, onde Roy acabara de derrubar seu rei, declarando sua derrota para o oficial. Ele não se importava de perder, já perdera tantas vezes antes naquele jogo.

E enquanto isso, sua rainha permanecia de pé, firme, sobre o pequeno tabuleiro de xadrez. Ela deveria proteger suas costas, mas ele não deixaria de maneira alguma que ela se fosse.

* * *

**N/A: **Terminei de assistir o brotherhood há pouco tempo, e poutz, surtei com royai. E eu amei essa comparação que o Mustang fez com o jogo de xadrez, provavelmente é porque finalmente comparam algo em anime com jogo que eu entendo UAHSUHASUHASU (apesar de ser horrível) enfim -q

Essa foi só a primeira de muitas histórias deles que estão por vir ;D reviews incentivarão para que isso aconteça hehe.


End file.
